Oozy Does It
"Oozy Does It" is the first segment of the twenty-fifth episode of 101 Dalmatians: The Series. It aired on September 17, 1997. Plot The episode begins in Hiccup Hole, where Lucy is watching out for the Dalmatians. She expresses how whenever it is a nice day and she wants to relax in Hiccup Hole, the Dalmatians always come in to play. While Lucy is confident that the Dalmatians won't get past her on her watch, the Dalmatians have snuck onto one of the tree branches and dives in, accidentally splashing Lucy. When Lucy demands they get out of "her" pond, Cadpig notes that Hiccup Hole is for everyone. Lucy then walks off in a huff. While the Dalmatians play, Spot suddenly gets caught in a strong current and, when she washes up on to the shore, she finds that she is now blue! She tries to tell the other Dalmatians about this, but Cadpig interprets Spot claiming she's "blue" meaning that she's upset. A large wave then comes in while Lucy has also noticed something has happened in Hiccup Hole, before the wave splashes her and the other Dalmatians, who all get washed up on the shore, now also blue. The Dalmatians and Spot follow the river to discover that someone is polluting Hiccup Hole. Spot expresses how there should be a law against doing so, while also being concerned about the side effects it can have (which show on Spot by her head shrinking, morphing into a miniature Kaiju, and producing multiple copies of her head growing on her body). Lucky notes that there is a law against dumping, and that they shall not rest until they find whoever has done this. The Dalmatians continue to follow the river before they find the truck in which the ooze is coming from. The Dalmatians and Spot stow away on the truck to see where the source of the ooze is coming from. The truck then arrives at a jeans factory, where Lucky sees the drivers of the truck are jasper and Horace. Spot figures that Cruella is behind this. In Cruella's office, she is watching an advertisement for her new jeans line before she informs Horace and Jasper that there are more by-products from the jeans production and asks them to dispose of it. When Horace questions where they should take it, Cruella tells them to just dump it, so Horace and Jasper figure that they should dump it in Hiccup Hole again. The Dalmatians try to think of how they can stop Horace and Jasper. Rolly suggests they try to flatten the tires before Lucky suggests the same thing and tries to gnaw on them. Spot offers some help and sticks her beak into one of the tires, but this causes her to inflate and send her and the Dalmatians flying onto the jeans production line. Horace and Jasper watch this in bewilderment (Horace having thought that the inflated Spot was a mutant from another planet) before Cruella yells at them to get back to work. The Dalmatians get some of Cruella's jean material onto them (Rolly admitting that he would probably work more with a relaxed fit) before they slide down a water spray, where they have a sun lamp shrink the jeans on them. After managing to escape the production line, they are packed into the shipping crates. The Dalmatians watch Horace and Jasper drive away, and Spot fearfully admits that they have failed. However, Lucky gets an idea and begins to chase the Baduns. Thanks to having deflated a tire, the truck is driving slower, allowing the Dalmatians to get to the Bridge before them, where Spot sticks her beak from under the bridge to puncture another tire. While Horace and Jasper are repairing the tires, Lucky is able to rally the other Dalmatians, as well as all the animals of the Dearly Farm and swamp, into digging a trench which leads to Villa De Vil. Steven chomps down a tree upon Lucky's signal, and they use the tree to divert the water there. When Horace and Jasper dump the ooze into the river, this causes Cruella's pool to get covered in the ooze, Cruella included. Cruella chastises Horace and Jasper for this, expressing how there should be a law against dumping pollution. Horace and Jasper tell her that there is a law, but she told them to ignore it. However, Cruella expresses how she didn't know that it was going to affect her. She then grows a second head and both make a memo not to pollute. Back at Hiccup Hole, Lucy is happy that there isn't any more pollution now; however, she still gets annoyed when the Dalmatians and Spot dive in to play and accidentally splash her again. Trivia *The title is a play on the phrase: "Easy does it." *Cruella's jeans advert to the music of " ". *Cruella often refuses to let government agencies and environmental protection laws stop her, like in "Cruella World", when she builds a theme park to cover an oil-drilling operation in the swamp. *When Lucky gives his speech to the Dalmatians and animals of the Dearly Farm, he is literally standing on a soap box. *This marks one of many times that Lucky's fur is of a different color. *Spot seems savvy on who plans something if Horace and Jasper are involved. Gallery Lucky_Cadpig_Rolly_Spot_CBCOCJDL.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:101 Dalmatians: The Series episodes